The Stories of Jason and Aria
by urheartscontent
Summary: Some short drabbles about Aria M. and Jason D. I like them together, but if you don't, you still might like it...? But i don't know. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I recently got addicted to watching Pretty Little Liars and to be honest, I don't like Ezra and Aria together. I don't know why...? But personally, I think that Jason and Aria should be together because:**

**a) it makes it seem like she's not punishing her dad for being with a student by being with Ezra**

**b) Jason is WAY more attractive, to me at least, than Ezra **

**c) And I like that they (Jason and Aria) share a past together and that he's related to/cares about (but that may be an opinion…) Spencer so they have similarity as well**

**So sorry if you don't like Jason and Aria, but don't hate, please?  
Here are some drabbles about PLL revolving around Jason and Aria, both romantically and non-romantically. THANKS! Enjoy!**

**This takes place around/after the dinner party when Mike is arrested… P.S. sorry that I don't have specifics! :/**

The dinner party was already in motion, but Aria felt like her heart was at a stand still. With everything that had happened recently, Ezra and their complicated relationship to Jason being back, she felt like there were few things in her life that were truly trustworthy.

_Ding-Dong_. The doorbell rang for the second time in five minutes and Aria made her way over to it. She wasn't sure why she was surprised when she opened it only to find Jason. She had a sense of de-ja-vu but quickly erased it from her mind.

"Jason, hi. Come in." He smiled at her, but the smile was almost to quirky to be real. Suddenly, it felt like her heart was racing when she saw that in his hands were flowers. Her mind jumped to the possibilities of another situation. He could be picking her up to go on their first date. Or maybe they could have been dating for a while and this was their anniversary-.

She cut herself off from that line of thought. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that. Especially when she was still with Ezra. She wouldn't do that to him. Besides, she reasoned with herself. How weird would it be, dating her best friend, sorry, her _dead_ best friends older brother?

Awkward small talk was made between Ezra and Jason with Aria caught in the middle.

_Ding-Dong_. She didn't think that she had ever been more relieved to hear a doorbell in her life, but that was before she knew what was on the other side of that door.

"Hello, Officer. What can I do for you?" Aria asked nervously. She was still jumpy when if came to law enforcement in general.

"Are you parents home? Your brother has just been arrested for breaking and entering." Suddenly it felt like Aria's world was drifting away from her. She could feel her feet taking her to lean against the doorway to the living room. Voices drifted in and out of her ears. Everything was shifting in and out of focus, but the one thing that remained a constant, not moving, was Jason. He was standing across from her, also leaning against the other side of the doorway.

Slowly her world came back to her. Everything seemed closer and she could make out Ezra sitting on the couch, with his back to her. Her eyes sought out someone else though. Jason. She instantly relaxed when she saw him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, yourself." He said back. Almost like he was afraid of what she would say to him. "Are you alright? I know that this must be hard on you. If I had called the police, maybe- If I had told your parents maybe he would have learned his lesson… I don't know maybe if I had-." Jason cut himself off. He knew that his ramblings weren't helping her. But to his surprise she was still focused on him. "Aria?" He large brown eyes were sparkling. And not in a good way if he wanted to be specific. "Hey, Aria, talk to me. What can I do?"

She opened her mouth, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. Did she tell him that she desperately needed a hug. From him? Not Ezra? She twisted her hands in knots and looked down at her crooked fingers. Soft fingertips brought her out of her head and back to reality. Jason has gently taken her chin and was pleading with her, from his eyes, to let him help her.

So she did. She gave into her subconscious need to be hugged by her only link to her old life. The life before _A_, before she found out her dad was having an affair, and most importantly before her love life consisted of secret rendezvouses. She didn't have the emotional strength to do that. So, she gave in. She gave into him. She stepped forward and slid her hands around his waist and up his back. They came to a rest on the tops of his shoulders. She placed her cheek on his chest and breathed in the sent that she had once familiarized with the Dilaurentis family. She figured that it must have been the laundry detergent or the dryer sheets that Mrs. Dilaurentis had used, but now she thought that it may just have been Jason that she was used to.

Jason was shocked by her reaction to his touch and wrapped his arms around her. He cradled her head to his chest and rested his chin atop her dark brown locks. To say that they were locked up in their own world would have to be an understatement. For neither of the two noticed when Ezra had stood up and looked upon the scene before him with not only disgust but also some twisted sense of relief.

Ezra Fitz was not the saint that Aria made him out to be. Behind Aria's back, Fitz had been seeing Jackie. In fact, Aria was his "mistress" in his relationship with Jackie. Though Aria didn't know it, she had just given Ezra the boost he wanted to break up with her. He checked his chest pocket and was pleased with himself that he had remembered to bring the letter that he had written to Aria. Explaining why he had done what he had done. He was always suspicious of Jason, but now he was sure that there were feelings there that neither of the two were willing to admit. He slipped up the stairs and into Aria's bedroom where he set the note on her bed and then quietly walked back downstairs. He smiled grimly at the couple that stood before him in an intimate embrace and walked himself to the door.

Jason wasn't sure when she had started crying. Was it when they had started to sway a bit and soothing sounds and words spilled from his lips or had she hugged him to hide that she had already began? He didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't care now either. He had the girl that he had been crushing on for years in his arms and he could care less about the outside world. All he cared about was making sure that the girl he was holding was alright. And he thought to himself, that was possibly all that might ever matter to him anymore.

**This is the dream and the morning after, the first dream that Aria has about Jason. Oh, and I'm cutting the part about her kissing Fitz before to. And Aria and Fitz broke up. Sorry to be changing that, but I am. And these scenes don't necessarily go to the same story or "alternate world?" What I'm saying is that they don't have to go together, and they can if you want them to, but they don't' have to. It just complicates things and want to focus on Jason and Aria shmutt.**

Sun light was shinning in through the window and Aria willed with all her might that it might go away. _Stupid sun._ The silk sheets felt soft against her skin and she pulled them tighter to her chest and rolled over to her side. What she was searching for, she didn't know.

Then she found it.

The source of the warmth.

Her hand ran up the sides of what felt like a stomach and gripped the other side, not too tight, but hard enough to pull herself right up next to him.

"Sleep well, beautiful?" Her eyes sleepily opened and she surprisingly wasn't shocked to see Jason's smiling face looking up at her. She grinned at him and leaned down, lazily to kiss him when-

_Beep, Beep, BEEEEEPPPPP_. Her alarm clock bared in her ears. Sitting straight up in bed, Aria shook her head. _What the hell?_ She asked herself, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She put a hand to her head to make sure that she wasn't suffering from a fever and forced herself to get out of bed. Soon though, she forgot all about her odd dream and was making her way to school.

"Morning, Em." Aria said, as she walked toward one of her best friends, Emily Fields.

"Hey, Aria." Just then, Jason walked by. _Had he always looked like that? _Aria asked herself. She could have sworn that he was somehow gotten more attractive, but she couldn't be sure. He lifted his hand in a way of greeting her, along with a sexy half smile. Aria could feel her pulse speeding up and a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she waved back.

Emily watched the scene in front of her in disbelief. Aria had just waved, blushed, and looked down all while Jason Dilaurentis had waved to her. Emily shook her head. Trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Did something happen at that dinner party that I should know about? That we should know about?" Emily prodded Aria.

"No!" Aria exclaimed. Emily looked down at her small friend in disbelief. "Fine, I had a dream about him last night! Okay?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of a dream?" Aria blushed again and Emily sighed. Although she wanted to yell at Aria, she knew that Aria couldn't control the dreams that she was having. Emily shook her head and the girls had their way to their classes, their discussion still in the back of their mind.

(Later that night, sorry I got lazy :/ )

Aria stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She was afraid of what she might see if she went back to sleep, but then again she was also excited. After what felt like hours, Aria drifted to sleep.

This time though, she was standing in front of a body length mirror with an over sized t-shirt and a pair of spandex on. Bending down to put her hair up, she stood straight and found that Jason was standing behind her.

"Morning, Babe" He said to her, his voice husky with sleep and it was all she could to do to not shiver.

"Morning." He smiled at her and leaned down to place warm, wet kisses to the junction of her shoulder and her neck.

"A good morning indeed." Aria woke up with a gasp. _I have got to stop having those dreams._ She thought to herself with a smile on her face.

**This is completely made up. This is at the end of the most recent (as of July 16****th**** ) episode where Jason is freaking out about Allie's "killer" being allowed to visit his mom. Spencer wants to comfort him, but her mom is being annoying so she sends Aria over instead.**

"Hey, Spence. I got your text. What's up?" Aria asked as she walked into one of her best friends room. Spencer's room was an organized mess. Books every where and Spencer surrounded by her own organized chaos.

"Yeah, hey. So you must have heard about today's fiasco at the diner?" Aria nodded. "Well, I would go over and talk to Jason myself, but my mom seems to be stalking me lately. Could you go talk to him for me? And then call me after wards to tell me what he said?" Spencer seemed so lost. When Spencer let someone in, they were always going to be there. Spence was a loyal friend and a fierce family member. And her family had recently been expanded, even if her mother and father and sister refused to admit it. She cared about Jason and she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Yes, of course, Spence. Do you want me to just talk to him?" Spence nodded. "Okay, yeah. I'll do that but before I go, are you ok?" Aria looked at her friend. Anyone who knew her could tell that she was a little out of it, but unless you really knew her, you wouldn't see that her normally perfect make up was slightly smudged or that her shiny, smooth hair was messed up and out of place.

Spencer nodded. She could see it now. She could see why Jason had always like Aria, Aria was kind. She was empathetic, but she also would stop at nothing to take care of someone she loved. Spencer smiled to herself. Yes, Jason and Aria were perfect for each other.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Toby's coming over later, so I won't be alone." She said, answering Aria's unasked question.

Aria nodded and walked the 5 minutes it took to get over to Jason's house. Swallowing her nerves, she knocked on the door. The knocks were hollow and not filled with her normal spunk. When no one answered the door, Aria began to get impatient. And as she raised her hand to knock again, a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Formally-Pink-Haired-Girl, over here." Aria spun around only to see that Jason had perched himself in the lone rocking chair on the porch.

Aria smiled at him nervously and walked over to where he sat. She brushed off the railing of the porch and sat down.  
"Jason, hi. How are you?" She didn't give him a chance to answer her either. "Spencer sent me over to see how you were doing…?" She looked at him, for the first time in a while and really looked at him. He looked worn out. Exhausted even. Jason looked at the girl before him with interest.

Even before Allie had disappeared, he had always been fascinated by Aria Montgomery. She was so different than the other girls that he knew. The most obvious being that she had pink hair. But somehow, that seemed to match her personality. She always dared to be different and she didn't like being scared. He heard her mention Spencer, and it warmed his slowly thawing heart that she cared, but this girl, Aria Montgomery, was really doing a number on her.

Her rambling continued and he stood up. Her lips opened in surprise and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her. His lips captured hers in a torturous dance. Smooth lips on rough chapped lips. Large calloused hands on soft, warm skin. Small, delicate hands on his velvet hair. His hands cupped her face and one of hers made it's way to his hair and the other wrapped around his waist.

He didn't need to talk to anyone, he didn't need people to coddle him and give him cookies. No, what he needed was for someone, Aria, to care about him, maybe even love him. That was all he needed. And in that moment, the moment when he knew that he wasn't going to let her go. Ever. So they stood there. On his porch. In the moonlight. With a clear view of the street, kissing. Mending the heart that had been broken. Taking away the fear of being stalked. And making the other feel whole, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So right now, I'm watching PLL's episode right now (7/17). And I thought that Jason looked REALLY, REALLY good… And I liked that he's acknowledging that Spencer and Melissa are also his siblings :) So Justin in case you guys were wondering when this takes place here's when! Sorry these are so short, but I kind of lost inspiration because I started watching other TV shows….**

**4) Right after Jason talks to Mr. Hastings**

"Which sister exactly are you talking about? Because as it turns out, I have more than one." Jason stormed away from Mr. Hastings.

Aria was finishing her dinner with her brother when she saw Jason. He looked angry. However, since she didn't want Spencer to have another aneurism about the whole family drama side of things, she ran after him.

"Jason! Hey! Jason!" Aria yelled after him. Jason continued walking. Ignoring her or having not heard her, she wasn't sure. "Jason!" Finally, Jason turned around.

"What?" He snapped at her. "What could you possibly want? Do you want to accuse me of something? Again? Or no, maybe you want to tell me to leave Spencer alone? What could you possibly want, Aria?"

Stunned into silence, Aria opened and closed her mouth. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. How you were doing? But clearly you're fine, so I'm just going to, uh, go." Aria nodded to Jason.

"Aria…"

She gave him one last look, before turning around and walking back to her car. And Mike. She was half-way back to her car when she heard Jason running after her. "Aria, wait." Jason clearly saw the concern in her eyes and then the flash of hurt after he snapped. But now, now he just felt so awful for what he had said to her and he didn't know how to apologize. Aria picked up her pace and kept walking. She could feel her eyes beginning to tear up and willed them not to fall until she was by herself. "Aria! Hey, wait up." He grabbed her arm and pulled back around and toward himself.

"Yeah?" She asked, avoiding looking into his eyes. "What's up?"

Jason looked at Aria and felt horrible. "I'm sorry. I was mad at Spencer's dad- my dad, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"It's alright. Honestly." She gave him a small, half smile and turned back towards her car. "I actually really have to go. So, I'll see you later…" Jason nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you. G'night."

"Night."  
_(Time skip to around 10:30-11ish)_

The door bell rang and Aria looked and Mike and Mike looked at Aria.

Aria sighed being the older and more mature sibling. "Coming, coming. Hang on." Aria opened the door and, "Yeah, hi, what can I-." She almost shut the door when she saw who was on the other side. Not from anger, but from shock. "Jason. Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, hi. I felt bad for earlier and I was wondering… Can we talk?" Aria nodded and looked back to make sure that Mike was still studying before stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"So… You wanted to talk?"

**6) Ezra and Aria have a fight right after she leaves from his apartment after she confronts him**

**about the cash, then they break up and she somehow winds up at Jason's house**

"You don't understand Aria!" Ezra yelled at her. Aria stood motionless in Fitz's kitchen. She opened her mouth and closed it. Three times. And backed towards his door. She was sure that they were now going to be over. And for some reason she wasn't bothered, by that, at all. She placed her key on his counter and let her actions speak for themselves.

She hadn't driven herself to Fitz's apartment so to clear her head, she decided that she was going to walk home. Half way home she decided that she didn't want to go home. She didn't know where she actually wanted to go. So she wandered around aimlessly till she found herself on the front porch of the Dilaurentis house. Without even thinking about what she was doing, she sat down on the steps.

Aria didn't know how long she sat there.

On the Dilaurentis house steps.

On Alison's steps.

On Jason's steps.

"Hey." One word. That was all it took for Aria to turn around and stand up. Almost falling in doing so. But before she could, he caught her. His arms wrapped around her waist and she was stabilized against his body. "Wow. You okay there?" Jason asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Her words had a double meaning that only she would have understood. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but flash back to when he had kissed her. How she didn't want him to stop, but rather that she never wanted to stop. After a few minutes Aria finally realized how close they were standing. She glanced down at his body next to hers and then looked back up at him, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry…" Jason said, slowly releasing her and stepping back.


End file.
